Master of Darkness
by Herondale25
Summary: I rise, standing up and lifting my head up to meet Snoke's gaze. "I will no fail you, Supreme Leader." "We shall see." Snoke says. I turn back around to my companions, specifically to Leera and Ramen, who for the first time since our departure from the temple, look confident in their decision to be by my side. They both look powerful, powerful and proud. Ben Solo is dead.


Chapter 16  
 **Kylo**  
We arrive back at the Supremacy, the trip back was a long one. I spent the majority of it laying in my bed, as did most of us.

data-p-id=3c8cf9bbf1f4f04b7e590d4103f8a517,No one spoke of what they saw in the temple. Before we had entered we had been filled with the excitement of freedom, of a new life.

data-p-id=948322f755f7477b41894cc8266d7a3c,That feeling is gone.

data-p-id=5b63f801fadca7ea6a3706b88e429152,The knights made their way into our personal room, all except Leera and myself. I told Ramen and Leera that I would be going to see Snoke, to which neither one of them questioned.

data-p-id=c41bfc52d52fa89cd2d925e843ba35aa,I heard Ramen ask if Leera wanted him to come with her to wherever she was going. She said no, saying she needed to be alone.

data-p-id=336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327,-

data-p-id=200645def15c18135278d57bfa6de7b2, **Leera**  
I found Hux in the same room we had talked in only a few days ago, though it seems like a millennia ago. When I closed the door behind me he turned around and smiled, the sight made my cheeks heat, but my pain worsen.

data-p-id=97b009178f56be4a049dcf6bd44649f3,"How was it?" He asked me as I approached him.

data-p-id=a486c7c3cc7dc4be7c99248b42d457f6,I answered by igniting my lightsaber, which Hux looked impressed, though there is a small amount of fear in him, something that I had not sensed in him before.

data-p-id=78e0235bb88e6d60984fa43a0b5695a9,"I meant how was seeing your family." Hux says.

data-p-id=20a19f78bcd9b2328f9eca5a09335c3d,Any light I felt in seeing Hux again died, and my chest began to ache in ways I never thought it could.

data-p-id=cee54a7a593d773fbe32307c3869ee84,"You were wrong," I say, not meaning it in any offensive way, but just being honest. "I told them about me, what I am now. I told them I finally felt like I knew myself, that I never truly had before...they hate me. I am banned from my house and they would rather me dead."

data-p-id=b10c0d4bb948222ab77668c0d4f491f7,Hux bows his head, genuinely looking sad for me. "They are not worth it."

data-p-id=fae6e275c01eb4d45ac03b84dd93637f,I shake my head, backing up a few steps. "They meant everything to me Hux, everything," I say, tears forming in my eyes, though I wouldn't dare let them fall. "It's as if my heart has been ripped out of my body."

data-p-id=82a2badfd1c3d282f8a3e748c898a80b,Hux is silent for a moment, then he takes a shy step towards me, his face paler than usual. "Do you think you could ever put it back in?" He asks quietly.

data-p-id=51cd49ae34a7c7c996c133b9f8cbfb5d,I shut my eyes, backing up another step. I bit my lip before it quivers. "No I don't think I can."

data-p-id=7b1e9a93a01175f22c57ff56c67e701a,Hux's face looks hurt for a second, but then it returns to the mask he always wears around everyone else, but I am not used to seeing him wear it around me. He walks past me, leaving the room with the door slamming behind him. I sink to the floor, starring down and letting the tears fall.

data-p-id=1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e,-

data-p-id=d334a5afaef7e83a56a0581c66311b52, **Kylo**  
I walk into Snoke's throne room, kneeling down in front of him, my newly formed lightsaber resting on my knee.

data-p-id=7e5098186a0b54421127c9ea90900ae6,"I sense something in you," Snoke says. "A new found resolve in you."

data-p-id=7cd466134c2a8649bc1d35d6df385e01,I bend my head down lower. "I am ready, ready to be taught the ways of the dark side."

data-p-id=8d75fd2e2d17648c605e614540e535cc,Snoke gets up off of his throne, walking towards me. "Stand." He says.

data-p-id=0716209dfea6593727633a928e4b39e0,I do so, and as I look up at him, I see that he is holding something in his hands, a mask. He hands it to me, and I stare down at it's metal face.

data-p-id=15fb8fcaebd18cde78991bde1dc22c1a,I take a deep breath, feeling a new sense of power flow through me, then I place the mask on.


End file.
